1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a twin clutch controlling apparatus. More particularly, to a twin clutch controlling apparatus that applies automatic control and manual operation of a clutch in a complex manner.
2. Description of Background Art
A clutch controlling apparatus is known that controls a clutch of a transmission incorporated in a power source of a vehicle between a connection state and a disconnection state by an actuator. The configuration includes manual operation means such as a clutch lever to allow application of both of automatic control and manual operation of the clutch.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094 discloses a configuration of a transmission of the constant mesh type for a motorcycle that includes a twin clutch configured from a first clutch that takes charge of odd number stage side gears and a second clutch that takes charge of even number stage side gears. According to the configuration, the twin clutch is automatically controlled by an actuator, while an interposition of a manual operation according to an operation of a clutch lever is permitted.
In such a twin clutch type transmission as described above, it is recommended to provide a manual control mode (manual mode) and an automatic control mode (auto mode) for an operation mode for the clutch and the transmission and arbitrarily change over the operation mode between the two modes. However, if a manual operation means such as a clutch lever is operated during selection of the auto mode for the transmission and then the vehicle speed changes during disconnection of the clutch. Then, if shift control suitable for the vehicle speed is not executed, then there is the possibility that a sense of discomfort may be given to the occupant. In contrast, if a shift control suitable for the vehicle speed is executed, then there is the possibility that a variation in driving force upon re-connection of the clutch may give a sense of discomfort to the occupant. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-112094, particular control upon such interposition of the clutch manual operation means as just described is not investigated.